tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoshikawa Ichigo
Hoshikawa Ichigo (星川いちご) is one of the main heroes of Numberblocks Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew One (ミュウイチ). She is the leader. As the leader, she is represented by the number named after her Mew form because of her Mew Mark and it’s because Akagi Asami calling her “Ichi-san” as mentioned in the nicknames and history parts. In Danganronpa x My Tokyo Mew Mew Original Characters crossover, Ichigo is known as the Ultimate Lucky Student because of her friendship with other Mew Mews. She currently works at Café Numberblocks in the series, and she has cool eyes. Her theme song is Determination from the game called Medly. This also belongs to her. Her Google translated name is “Collecting chicks fall drown” by Flashy52Hopeful. Her English name is Alice Hoshikawa and her Mew name is the same. Her favourite Honest trailer is “The Predator” (2018). She is based on the number one of her leadership, she also loves red things. Diary 2/4/2017 Reacting to My Singing Monsters human pictures I love is awesome. When I grow up, I wanted to be a firefighter and my mother said that I wanted to be a firefighter with my friends. 2/8/2018 I asked my parents to come over to my school because I think I need to go to the toilet at my very own special school. Me, mom and dad are watching Sakura Otomi and Sakimoto Yayoi play football. 1/1/2019 New year, new me! My birthday is here, at the very beginning of 2019 and I just can’t wait to party with all my friends and family members as well as being friends with my members. 2/2/2019 Groundhog Day, you guys! I can’t believe it is Groundhog Day everyone, including my teammates who are ready for the next five mews (Mew 11, Mew 12, Mew 13, Mew 14 and Mew 15) as I said there will be 5 new characters transforming into Mews. History When she is in high school, her friends are going through the same school. She even explains that she was born in first of January 2000. Every single episode has her. Well, almost all episodes of this series and the series movie itself. Ichigo and Akagi Asami are friends, because Asami calls Ichigo “Ichi-san”. Her image song is called “Couldn’t stand my Husband”, which first appears in her episode. In Theatre Days, she is a member of the unit, Pop Notes and sings “Melody of light” and “Sunlight of Happiness! Smiling flower”. Personality The little-understood Ichigo is one of the few Mew Mews born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Ichigo works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate Mew uniform she dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Ichigo (Mew One) will confess her favourite music genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Appearance Ichigo Ichigo is a tanned girl with dark red eyes and medium length dark red hair. Her casual attire is a red dress with matching boots and white socks. Her school uniform is a red dress with matching boots, white socks and a white jacket. Cafe Uniform Her café uniform consists of a red dress with matching boots and white calf length socks. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew One As Mew One, her eyes and hair brighten to red and her hair becomes tied to a ponytail because it grows longer than her normal form. She wears a red dress with matching boots, gloves and a white ribbon. Her red garters are lined with a white ribbon and she has wolf ears and a tail. Her pendant is located on her neck garter. Mew Mark Her Mew Mark is a red number one on her central forehead. Relationships Family # Family-the family is her and her parents, Rioki and Rioko. Friends # Ruby Sakurada-her friend and whom she cares for. # Sapphire Kisaragi-her other friend and whom she cares for. # Yumeka Wurtz-her BFF. Abilities Transformation Ichigo’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and placing it on her forehead where her Mew Mark is. The DNA commences the morphing sequence and Ichigo is flung into a burst of light. The endings of her hair styled into a ponytail while streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing fur in the shape of short gloves to appear. More streams of energy wrap around her body and manifest her Mew uniform. She then bends over and her wolf tail appears appears from the base of her back. The sequence concludes with Mew One spinning around in a very high speed and then striking a pose. Weapon and Attack In the original Japanese anime, Mew One’s weapon is her trident and her attack is called “Heartful Tornado”. The attack involves Mew One performing spins, jumping in slow motion and leaps before summoning a red trident. She jumps with it, touching on the floor with it. Her Mew Mark glows and she brings the trident down, unleashing a blast of red energy which encases the enemy in a force field similarly shaped like a star. In the 4Kids dub, her weapon is the Helpful Trident and her attack is renamed to Walter Hewed. Trivia # Ichigo is called a short name by Akagi Asami, which is “Ichi-san”. # When she is idle, Ichigo/Mew One continues to move her arms up and down. Occasionally, Ichigo jumps in slow motion, as she is in low gravity, is buoyed up or is very light for her volume like a balloon. # Ichigo is the only red Mew who is a vocal. # Ichigo has been google translated into “Collecting chicks fall drown” by Flashy. # Flashy reviews Ichigo “What? A first member? I never knew that!” in 8 words. Notes # She is Nebulob from My Singing Monsters. Nicknames # Shamisen solo!! and Collecting chicks fall drown (By Flashy). # Ichi-san (by Akagi Asami). Gallery 29D752BC-3D5C-4292-B6B2-8C1411F9F3EB.jpeg|Ichigo E666408C-18BA-4753-8310-4E2814E2EFBF.jpeg|School Ichigo A624CF97-5BBA-4CA7-95DE-7E6E14316660.jpeg|Café Ichigo D4A80723-FCA1-4095-9D7D-A6BCF94E2404.jpeg|Mew One 6D803051-52DE-44AC-85E9-DD5F17C075A7.jpeg|Midorizawa Aiko 750E936D-588E-4F81-8F2D-7D4E8468CED3.png|Tanzanite 7EC454A4-F2F0-402D-940D-AFB6DFDF2AA7.png|Her friend 32EE2A43-0F59-4FFF-8835-32D5806AF4EA.png|Anna 2BE451ED-6297-425A-A41F-00F1084E55B4.jpeg|Sue 0348EFA8-6EAB-4881-9F92-88EA6E287D67.png|Shizuka Midorikawa 9E060D7D-A734-482A-9AAE-9EB1A1680E26.jpeg|Pie (by my fave) A0D37208-2CCD-4ABF-96C2-8C9DE837B566.jpeg|Olivia Videos She is very kind and caring girl who is a very high girl and she wears her gloves on in her Mew form and her pendant lights together along with her weapon and Mew Mark when she transforms into Mew One (ミュウイチ) and is based on her own number. Because of that, she is very popular and lucky when she sings. Theme song Her theme song would be Determination from the game and it is called “Medly”. She loves to sing and loves to dance too. She is very kind and caring for her friends and family members because of herself. Memes featured in # Brass Meme (NBMM). # Sweet but psycho (meme NBMM). Lines on toys and in anime Anime # The Timers are here. # I am in Peru! # Hello there! Category:Red Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Mews with No Genes Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Trident Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Heroes Category:Members of Numberblocks Mew Mew Category:Numberblocks Mew Mew Category:Numberblocks Mew Mew characters Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities